


Tipsy

by adventurewriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, Fix-It, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Scared and turned on, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurewriter/pseuds/adventurewriter
Summary: Red K story.  This fic is based around episode 302, Lena's first day at CatCo.  Kara encounters red K and angst and smut follow.Lena is scared and turned on.





	Tipsy

Kara paced, aggravated, hands on her hips, around the round table at the DEO.

“Kara, whether you like it or not, Lena Luthor is keeping more Kryptonite in her facility,” Winn said, wincing as he did.

“Look, I know that you two are close. But I’ve been your friend for a long time. No, think about it Kara!” he said as Kara tried to cut him off. “I have your best interests at heart. Lena is still new, and let’s face it, she’s a scientist. She probably wants to prevent what happened with Rhea from ever happening again.”

“I can’t believe we are still doing this!” Kara exclaimed, whirling around, her cloak flapping dramatically as she did so. “Lena was not a member of Cadmus. She helped get rid of Rhea and…” she paused, and painful memories began to flood back. “That was an accident. She has been here to help every time.”

“I know, Kara! But if you don’t believe me, believe the tech. That is a kryptonite radiation signature through and through. I root for the underdog as much as the next guy. But this--” he gestured at the computer monitor, “is not as biased as I am.”

He made an exasperated and sympathetic face at Kara, who threw her hands in the air and spun on her heel.

“There’s one very easy resolution for this,” she thundered as she stormed away.

“Wait, Kara, we don’t know its full effects on you or what she’s using it for,” Winn shouted as she walked toward the balcony. “Kara!” He was left standing with his hair fluttering gently around his forehead as Supergirl blasted off into the evening sky.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Kara,” Winn’s voice crackled over the mic in Kara’s ear. “Come in, Supergirl,” he said again.

“I’m here, Winn,” Kara said. “I’m at L-Corp. I don’t feel anything. I don’t see anything. Are you sure it’s here?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Winn said, readying an explanation, then changing his mind. “You should have a back-up team with you, Kara. You could get seriously hurt with that stuff. We still don’t know why the radioactivity affects you the way it does.”

“Yes, Winn, I know! I’m the one that gets sick from it,” Kara said sharply into the mic. “And no, this is just going to be me. Lena is my friend. Alex and Hank, for whatever reason, still don’t trust her. They’ll go way overboard. And anyway, this is personal.”

“Kara, what happened to Mon-El--”

“Lena is not the reason that anything happened to him,” Kara cut him off. “Rhea, and her selfish greed is. This has nothing to do with that. Now are you going to help me find this glitch or not?”

Winn sighed and leaned back in his chair, weighing the worse outcome-- Alex or Kara angry with him.

“How have I even made it this long in this job,” he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes from a moment.

“Winn, where do I go next?” Kara demanded over the mic.

Winn leaned forward in his chair, cringing at the face of an angry Alex Danvers reaming him once again. But Kara said she didn’t feel anything, and given her position on the GPS, she was close enough to feel its effects. If it wasn’t doing anything now, it probably was small, residual, from a previous battle, or from contamination of Lex’s device that they hacked to get rid of the Daxamites.

“Looks like it’s in the door to your left,” he said begrudgingly, face in his hands.

Kara opened the door brusquely. Inside were six long rows of industrial shelves filled with bankers boxes. Kara quickly x-rayed through them, until she saw a small, lead lined object in a box one row down.

“Nothing here,” she reported to Winn, as she walked over to the box that contained the object. She slid the box off the shelf and opened the lid, and gasped.

Inside were about fifteen pieces of Kryptonian jewelry. She picked up a stone that looked almost exactly like the pendant that her mother had given her the day that she was sent away from Krypton. The kind that she gave Mon-El as she sent him away from Earth.

“Kara, you are right on top of it,” Winn came through the intercom. “You’re really not feeling anything?”

“No,” Kara said truthfully, doing her best to control the feelings of grief. ”Winn, there's nothing here.” She picked up the small pendant that had caught her eye earlier. The chain, crafted from a lead polymer, was something a human could never wear. The pendant was a small droplet, an oblong ruby stone that glittered marvelously. Kara held it up to her eye. It was beautiful.

Winn’s voice came over the mic once again, causing her to jump.

“Kara, security’s coming,” he hissed. “If you don’t want Lena to think that you’re spying on her, you better get out of there!”

Kara took a last glance as the pendant in her fingers as she tossed it into the box. 

“Crap,” she muttered.

“Get a move on, Supergirl!” Winn hustled her.

Kara hastily put the lid back on the box and slid it into place before using a burst of superspeed to leave the room before security rounded the hallway.

In the bottom of the box, the small red pendant lay, cracks spiderwebbing through the glimmering material from Supergirl’s clumsy fingers.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara awoke the next day cranky. Her alarm blared more obnoxiously than usual. Her sweet sweaters felt frumpy and unfashionable.

“Are the only things I have to wear from the set of Murder, She Wrote?” She exclaimed grumpily as she rifled through her shirts. She settled on a tidy dark button down and tucked it into dark maroon trousers. She buttoned it up, leaving the top two open for good measure. She’d seen Lena surreptitiously steal glances at her delicate collars before. She smirked at the idea of Lena absently biting her lip as she tried to keep her attention attuned whatever trivial conversation that they were having. Lena was so obvious and she didn’t even know it.

She imagined Lena in a more compromising position. A brief, but visceral vision flashed through her head. Lena, bent over. Kara’s teeth in her shoulder, fingers buried inside Lena up to the knuckle. Lena gasping her name.

Kara let the feeling of desire wash over her as she styled her hair up into a smooth, domme, mommi bun, one she knew that Lena would think about alone in her bed that night. Kara put the thought aside. It was Lena’s first day at CatCo, and she would need her friend. She would need her Kara.

When Kara arrived at work, she wasn’t in a much better mood, but she wanted to be on her best behavior for her best friend’s first day of work. Kara rolled her eyes at this thought. _Best friend,_ she scoffed. Sure.

Lena was already talking to James when Kara finally reached her floor. James was flushed and Kara could smell his insecurity from the elevator, something she found irritating to manage most days, but found comical today. 

When she pressed her gift, a small, leather bound planner, into Lena’s hand, she let her fingers linger of Lena’s for a moment, smiling when she heard a small uptick in Lena’s heart rate.

Then her phone rang, and the moment was over. Supergirl was needed again. Couldn’t these people take care of themselves for two minutes? Didn’t they tell her they didn’t need her last year when she first came out as Supergirl? Now she gets a DEO call every ten minutes like all of that never happened. 

Kara felt prickles of anger tingle up her back and begin to muffle her ears as she took off. She suddenly stopped mid-flight, stalling in the air.

This was a feeling she remembered. The spiraling anger. The lust.

But it was less than last time. Kara shook her head to herself. When she was exposed to Maxwell Lord’s red kryptonite, it totally corrupted her moral reasoning. This didn’t feel that way. It was definitely less intense, more organic. She liked it. She felt stronger, less bridled by her anxieties about doing everything perfectly. She felt confident, ready to face anything that obstructed her path. She was ready to take what was hers.

She dealt with the alien quickly, a Fort Rozz degenerate that was seeking revenge on her for Alura’s sentencing. How original. Kara left the alien, pinned by his own sword to a wall, for the DEO to come clean up, and blasted off back to CatCo. She still had work to do.

While she was walking back to her desk at CatCo, Lena intercepted her.

“Kara, I was expecting to see you at the writers’ meeting today. Where were you?” Kara could sense Lena’s disappointment and a little bit of insecurity in the way her eyes flicked around Kara’s face, trying in vain to read her.

“Something important came up.” Kara said, turning away. She heard a shallow sigh come from behind her.

“All right, Kara, listen.”

Kara turned to face Lena, who had drawn her spine up and jutted her chin out slightly. She looked at Kara down the bridge of her nose. It was her signature power stance. Kara thought it was pretty cute.

“I know you’re going through a hard time,” Lena said sternly, taking the emotion out of her voice. “But I need you to show up and do your job. I’d rather not pull the boss card on you, but you need to meet the minimum requirements of being a CatCo employee. That includes showing up to meetings.”

Kara felt her blood pressure rise a little.

“Is that clear?”

Kara grunted and began to turn away in her chair.

“Kara…” Lena’s voice softened. She put a pleading hand on Kara’s shoulder. Her tentative fingers trembled slightly, and Kara’s heart melted. She turned to face her friend.

“Yes, Lena, I’m sorry. You’re right,” Kara said genuinely. Lena’s look of relief was so deep that it made Kara’s heart swell almost immediately with sympathy, and she remembered the love that she had for the woman. Kara placed her hand on top of Lena’s reassuredly.

“I’ll do better. You’re doing great on your first day.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara decided to fly home after work that day. She was still on edge from her conversation with Lena and needed to clear her head. She moved in long, looping laps around the city.

She flipped over on her back and held her hands behind her head meditatively. The wind whipped around her face and forced itself up her nostrils, causing her to take long, even breaths.

She was still in pain about Mon-El. There was no use in denying it. But she didn’t think that was everything that was going on with her. She performed a little “systems check” that Eliza had taught her when she first came to Earth to help her calm down.

Was she hungry? Always. But she wasn’t hangry. Did she sleep enough? Yep. As a matter of fact, she slept better last night than she had in a long time. Was she lonely? She sighed. It was nice to have another alien around that she didn’t have to worry about breaking. But that didn’t feel like it was the root right now.

Her mind wandered to the box full of Kryptonian jewelry that she had seen at the L-Corp building. She wondered if the pendant that she gave Mon-El was keeping him safe, and if she’d ever see him again.

The pendant.

She had broken that little red pendant. She rubbed her forefinger and thumb together from where she had accidentally cracked the gem. To her surprise, they felt a little tender. She held her index finger in front of her eyes to let the setting sun bring some light to it.

Something sparkled.

She looked closer. Wedged just beneath the pad of her finger was a tiny sliver of the red gemstone. She halted mid-air.

This must be the real Red Kryptonite. No wonder it wasn’t affecting her in the aggressive, degenerative way that Max Lord’s synthetic kryptonite did. It was more stable.

Kara pursed her lips as she continued to examine the small shard.

Would it be that wrong to keep it in a little longer? She was enjoying the sense of freedom from her anxiety and fear. Humans (and many other species!) had booze to decrease their inhibitions. Hell, Alex drank every night.

_I actually should talk to her about that,_ Kara thought as a sidenote.

And anyway, now that she knew what was going on, she felt like she could rationalize it better. It wouldn’t last forever. She should just enjoy it while it lasted. She resumed her flight and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation even more now that she had figured out her feelings of abandon.

_Tipsy,_ she thought, _is what the humans call this._

She flipped back over onto her stomach and began a lazy flight home. She let the sounds of the city filter into her ears, a wild hum of life. She heard people laughing, walking their dogs, and quarreling. She heard whoops of joy and heartbeats spike in anger and sadness. She heard the sound of a drink being poured in the Cat’s old office of her building. Flying by the window, Kara saw Lena inside, heavily flopping her whole body down on the sofa, drink in her hand. She had one hand on the bridge of her nose, pinching away worry lines.

Kara felt for her friend. It couldn’t have been an easy first day, acquiring a brand new company and then having a tiff with the friend that she bought it for.

_Friend,_ Kara scoffed internally for the second time today. _Sure._

She lingered outside the window for a moment, and saw Lena stretch her neck to one side, then the other, working out the day’s stress. The hand that had been on her brow undid the top button of her blouse and the button and untucking the garment from her skirt.

Kara felt a familiar heat in the pit of her stomach as she watched Lena put her hand inside her blouse and begin to gently massage her upper chest with her fingertips. It wasn’t enough to be vulgar, but enough to stir Kara to make a series of rash decisions.

She dug her phone out of her boot.

7:34PM Kara: We should talk.

Through the window, Kara saw Lena lazily check her lock screen, then snatch the phone up when she saw who was texting her. Kara smirked. She could see Lena typing, then erasing, for a long time, before putting the phone down.

7:37PM Lena: I was thinking the same thing all day. Are you free? I can come to you.

7:37PM Kara: Are you still at CatCo? I have to pick up some notes. We could meet there.

Kara watched Lena swing her legs off the sofa and onto the floor. She took a long sip of whiskey before typing her reply.

7:39PM Lena: I am still here. Meet me in the office. :)

Kara grinned before sending the next message.

7:40PM Kara: I’m near by. See you in 15 boss ;)

Kara laughed out loud as she saw Lena stand, sit, button up her blouse, down her drink, and check her hair in the mirror in quick succession. After second thought, she undid the top button again. Kara shook her head. Lena was a goner.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ten minutes later, Kara was back in her civilian clothes, taking the elevator up to her office. She sent a quick message to Lena.

7:52PM Kara: Just got here. I’ll be at my desk.

She heard Lena’s heels clicking around the corner as she took her position.

Kara sat on the edge of her desk in the dark, facing out the window when Lena came around the corner. Although Kara had changed back into her work clothes, her hair was undone, falling in loose, windswept curls over one shoulder and down her back. The night lights of the city highlighted the soft blond curls that obscured her face.

“Kara, why are the lights out?” Lena asked casually, trying to diffuse the tension that was in the room. She wanted Kara to know that she cared, even though she had been stern with her earlier.

Kara didn’t budge, or even indicate that she had heard her friend.

“Kara,” Lena said gently, as she laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder as she approached her from behind. Kara’s chest rose and fell once as she exhaled deeply, then stood, gazing out the window, with her back to Lena.

“Things haven't been easy for me lately,” she said. Her voice was low and concise. Although it didn’t seem to quite fit her, it struck Lena as familiar, and caused a small knot to begin to form in the pit of her stomach.

“I know, Kara,” Lena said gently. “I'm suddenly wishing I wasn’t so hard on you earlier. Maybe you should consider taking some time off. Sort things out.”

Kara laughed, a short, humorless huff of air and crossed her arms across her chest.

Lena’s eyebrows knit together. Kara was usually so sweet. To see her cynical, almost cruel, was unsettling, and so unlike her friend.

“I have to admit, I’m used to every person that I’ve been close to withdrawing from me. It’s sort of a Luthor family tradition,” Lena said measuredly. “I supposed I shouldn’t be surprised to see it in you. But I had hoped…” 

Lena paused mid-sentence as Kara flipped her hair to her back and and fixed Lena with a non-committal gaze from the corner of her eye. A thrill ran up the back of Lena’s neck. It couldn’t be.

“...that we could be better than that,” she meekly finished. She saw the corner of Kara’s lips turn up just before her friend turned to face away from her again.

Lena was trying so hard. Kara smiled quietly to herself. She allowed herself to enjoy the heady feeling, letting the feelings of shame, fear and regret slip away as she let the Red K do its thing. It wasn’t necessary for her to shoulder all of this responsibility. She could let go.

She slid off the edge of her desk and turned to Lena.

“Let’s have a drink in your office,” Kara said, sliding her hand down Lena’s forearm.

Lena’s eyes fluttered as she exhaled slowly and Kara could smell a faint reminder of whiskey that she had seen Lena pour earlier.

“That’s not a bad idea,” she said, a little breathlessly. Together, they walked around the corner to Lena’s new office. Lena headed over to the bar and poured two modest glasses of whiskey as Kara walked over to the balcony and opened the door. The sun had set and the night air had a bit of a chill in the breeze. Lena walked over and handed Kara a pretty cut glass and shivered a little.

“Too cold?” Kara asked, her voice gruff, as she angled her body towards Lena. Lena noticed how much taller Kara was than her for the first time.

“Erm, it actually feels kind of good right now,” Lena said, feeling a blush come to her cheeks. She walked to the edge of the balcony and took a measured breath as she laid her forearms across the railing.

“I suppose we should get to it then?” she said tentatively, opening the conversation for Kara to begin.

“Mm,” Kara murmured, joining her at the edge of the balcony. She turned so that her back was to the railing. The night breeze fluttered her hair so that her curls bounced easily around her face. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“Your hair looks amazing,” she said, almost absently. “Has anyone ever told you that you look--”

“Just like Supergirl?” Kara laughed, cocking her head to one side, the corners of her mouth turning up in amusement. “Actually, not as much as you’d think.” She chuckled.

Lena’s face didn’t reflect Kara’s. The corners of her mouth turned down and her eyebrows knit together.

“Supergirl has saved my life so many times,” she said, almost to herself, looking at Kara as if for the first time.

“Lucky,” Kara said.

“I’ve often thought that,” Lena murmured. She held a hand up to Kara’s cheek, just shy of touching her.

Kara raised her eyebrows and brought her glass of whiskey to her mouth. Lena withdrew her hand.

“It can’t be,” she whispered, her green, inquisitive eyes searching Kara’s face for answers.

Kara set down her glass.

“See for yourself,” she dared.

Lena’s two hands rose slowly to Kara’s face. Kara could feel hear heart pounding in every part of her body. It matched its pace with Lena’s. She could hear her friend’s blood pressure rise as her hands came closer. _Whoosh, whoosh._

Lena’s hands touched to either side of Kara’s glasses, as Kara stood stock still, still smiling around the corners of her eyes down at Lena’s open lips. Lena’s hands faltered.

“Don’t be afraid,” Kara said huskily.

Lena settled her fingertips on either side of the frames, and gently pulled.

“Oh my god,” she gasped.

Kara stood regally, the night breeze tousling her hair, looking down at Lena with a look that Lena remembered so frequently in dreams.

“I’ve been a fool,” she murmured, her hands trembling.

Kara smiled gently down at her. She took the glasses from Lena’s hands and set them on the bannister next to their drinks. Lena’s hands settled on her shoulders.

“Kara,” she whispered, searching Kara’s eyes for answers.

Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips.

“I’m here,” she said, pulling Lena towards her body. She smiled at her one more time, the ducked her head and kissed Lena gently but firmly on the mouth.

It felt like she had been struck by lightning. Energy surged through her body from the top of her head through her fingers. Lena’s lips were gentle, but urgent. They formed to her mouth perfectly. She tightened her fingers around Lena’s hips and pulled her closer. Lena groaned lightly into her mouth.

It wasn’t enough. Kara pressed into Lena’s forehead with her own, backing her up towards the side of the balcony where a long chaise resided. She pushed her tongue gently through Lena’s lips and was met with a desperate moan.

The back of Lena’s legs hit the edge of the chaise and Lena buckled at the knee, sitting down roughly. She looked up at Kara, her eyes darkened, and her cheeks flushed with passion. Her lipstick was thoroughly smudged and she was breathing heavily into her upper chest. Kara bit her lip hungrily.

Lena reached up and grabbed Kara by the shirt and tried to yank her down to her level. Kara didn’t budge, and laughed at Lena’s surprised, but aroused expression. She acquiesced to Lena’s request and climbed on top of the chaise, hands on either side of Lena’s shoulders, and her knee coming up in between Lena’s thighs. 

Lena, still gripping Kara’s shirt, laid her back on the chaise and groaned, her eyes squeezed shut, at the feeling of Kara’s toned body coming into carefully controlled contact with her own. Her long, dexterous fingers fumbled with the buttons of Kara’s shirt. The overwhelming passion had totally undermined Lena’s fine motor skills and she was having trouble with the buttons.

Kara, seeing that Lena was struggling, laughed and sat back on her heels. Shaking her hair to one shoulder she grasped either side of her shirt and pulled it open, popping buttons to reveal the House of El insignia beneath.

“Fuck!” Lena exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Kara laughed.

“Not what you wanted to see?” She said teasingly.

“No, I mean, yeah but…” Lena struggled. She her hands up and inside of Kara’s shirt, caressing her muscled ribs over her suit.

Kara raised an eyebrow teasingly. 

“Maybe I should just…”

A sharp gust of air blew Lena’s hair into her face obstructing her view. By the time she had brushed it out of her eyes, she saw Supergirl, in her full regalia, postured over her, cape and hair bouncing gently in the breeze.

“Fuck,” Lena muttered again. She placed her hands on the back of Kara’s thighs, drawing her palms up the dark tights and under her skirt. Kara exhaled heavily out her nose in response, pressing her hips down to meet Lena’s thigh. Lena’s hands surrounded Kara’s firm ass and squeezed as Kara pressed into her.

Kara leaned down and sucked gently on Lena’s neck, just above her collarbones. She knew that she was going to have to be careful, that Lena was fragile, and could easily break under her grip.

“Kara,” Lena muttered darkly, and rose her hips up off the chaise.

Kara complied immediately, carefully unbuttoning Lena’s skirt and dragging it down her thighs and discarding it. Lena reached up for her face, her eyes filled with lust and wonder.

Their mouths connected again, this time hungrier than before. Kara’s hand reached up and tangled in the back of Lena’s hair, grasping firmly. The other slid down past the apex of her ass and towards the center, stroking and teasing Lena’s inner thigh.

Lena uttered a muffled groan into Kara’s mouth, full of need. Her hips undulated up and pressed into Kara’s thigh. With each movement, Kara’s hand reached further towards Lena’s center.

Lena desperately pushed herself away from Kara’s hungry kisses.

“Fuck me,” she said breathlessly.

Kara untangled her hand from behind Lena’s thighs, hooking her fingers into her underwear and ripping them away like they were made of tissue.

“Wait,” Lena said, putting a hand on Kara’s chest. “Have you done this…”

“I won’t hurt you,” Kara murmured. Lena looked up at her. Kara was flushed. She was breathing deeply through her nose and it fluttered her loose hair. Her chest rose and fell and she looked as though she might eat Lena alive.

Lena didn’t think it was possible but she felt an even stronger rush of arousal course through her body. If Kara didn’t get inside her soon, she might…

“Okay,” she said breathlessly, “Yes. Hurry.”

Kara licked her lips hungrily. She had thought about this moment many times before and wanted to savor it as much as she could.

Pressing her forehead down to Lena’s, she traced the tips of her fingers up Lena’s bare thigh. Lena pressed her hips up into the air reflexively. Kara moved her fingers up and down one thigh, then the other. Lena’s thighs were as soft as silk in the center. Kara imagined what it would feel like to have them pressing around her cheeks. It made her mouth water.

“Yes,” Lena keened. Kara decided that fantasy would have to wait until later. She traced her fingers up to Lena’s lips, her curls damp in the center. Kara drew some of the wetness up and drew gentle circles with her middle and ring fingers around Lena’s swollen clit. Kara hummed in approval at Lena’s overt desire.

Lena moaned headily at the contact and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, grinding into Kara’s withholding fingers. She gripped the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck and drew her lips to her ear.

“Fuck me, Supergirl,” she begged, one last time. It sent a wave of energy down Kara’s spine and into her arms.

She tilted her wrist up, dampened the tips of her middle and ring fingers a little more, and drove both inside, filling Lena up, and fighting to control her strength to not hurt Lena.

Lena moaned loudly into Kara’s ear, drawing her hips up and into Kara’s hand, craving more. Kara pulled her fingers out, feeling the deep, slick ridges of Lena pulling her back in.

“Oh my god,” Lena gasped, totally out of control.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and moaned, desperately trying to keep her strength in check. She wanted so much to let go, to fuck Lena as hard as she could with no reservations. But Lena was a genius. She was sure they could figure that out later.

With excruciating control, Kara used her hips to brace her hand and ground into Lena, filling her up, over and over. Lena was on the edge, Kara could tell, but was fighting to let the moment last as long as she possibly could.

“Let go, Lena,” Kara growled in her ear.

Lena moaned loudly as she obeyed. She let go, tumbling over the edge, squinting her eyes shut as she came, hard, on Kara’s careful fingers. Kara groaned as she desperately stilled her hand, trying to keep it from jerking into Lena, filling her up as much as she fantasized. 

Lena stilled, breathing heavily, her eyes still shut. She opened them a sliver.

“Kara,” she murmured. She reached up to caress Kara’s face, and guided it down for a kiss.

Lena’s heavy breath that rippled across Kara’s face reminded Kara that she felt far from done. Drawing up from the kiss, she lifted herself off of Lena, straddling her on her knees, and slipped a hand down the waistband of her skirt.

“Fuck,” Lena choked out at the sight.

Kara could barely hear her. As her hand caressed her own lips, wet in the center, her own clit engorged, she looked down at the dark beauty below her. Lena was tousled, disheveled, and looking thoroughly fucked. Kara could almost still feel her pulsing around her fingers. She let the same fingers slip inside herself, keening over so that she was on her knees and had one hand by the side of Lena’s head, who was laying underneath her and watching in awe.

“Can I--” Lena reached up Kara’s skirt with her hand.

“Not yet,” Kara growled. “I don’t want to accidentally…” she trailed off and Lena, understanding, took her hands and began to caress Kara’s torso, teasing her breasts. Her slender fingers trailed around the sides of Kara’s hanging breasts, as her thumb barely grazed both nipples, causing Kara to buck her hips a little wildly, which caused the chaise to creak and protest beneath them. Lena’s eyebrows arched up in surprise and she began to withdraw her hands.

“No,” Kara gasped desperately. Her hair hung around her face, her brow furrowed into a frown. Lena tentatively reached her hands back up and held onto Kara’s ribs, thumbs rolling her nipples under her suit. Kara’s breath came heavy as Lena gazed into her darkened countenance.

“Lena,” Kara murmured quietly, strain in her voice.

Lena tensed her core, rising up to meet Kara’s mouth.

“Supergirl,” she whispered into Kara’s lips, just before driving her tongue inside.

Kara couldn’t hang on any more. Moaning darkly, she came around her own fingers, pulsing hard, using all the restraint that she had to prevent her hips from driving down and crushing Lena beneath her.

Lena gasped with her, bringing her hips up to meet Supergirl’s, colliding with her hand and hungry for more.

Kara broke the kiss and sat back on her heels. She looked down at Lena, her cheeks pink, lips swollen from kissing. Lena shivered. It was like being looked upon by a goddess.

“Some talk, huh,” she murmured, trying to break the tension.

Kara laughed lightly and brushed the hair out of her face.

“Kara, you’re bleeding,” Lena said in surprise and confusion. Kara’s action left a tiny streak of blood on her forehead. Lena grasped her hand and turned it over to reveal a tiny droplet of blood forming on the pad of Kara’s index finger.

“Oh,” Kara murmured in a little bit of surprise. She squeezed her finger from the base to the tip, pushing a small amount of blood out of the tiny wound. As she wiped it away, the tiny red shard was immediately dislodged and the small cut healed itself instantly.

“How odd,” Lena murmured, watching as the opening stitched itself together before her eyes.

“Mm,” Kara murmured, feeling the effects of the red kryptonite come to an end. It was subtle, and she could barely feel the difference of the effects in the high following the recent events with Lena. She laid down beside her best friend and covered her with her cloak. Lena nuzzled her nose into the base of Kara’s neck as she snuggled in close.

“I suppose we now have more to talk about than we did before,” Lena murmured into Kara’s chest.

“Shh,” Kara quieted her, wrapping her up in her arms. “One thing at a time.”


End file.
